


Diablos Rex™ Doughnuts

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether briefly goes into Dom mode, Aether's penis head is barbed too, Another smutless Aether involved tale from me, Cute, Dewdrop falls in love with the sinful chocolate doughnut, Dewdrop is a whiny brat, F/M, Gen, Hi Rain bye Rain, Knotting, Multi watches people and comments unimportnantly about them, Or is it really going to stay that way...?, Original Fiction, Silly, Tail porn including choking during sex, Talented Tail Porn©, Unavoidable smut when Aether's Yorkshire accent is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Three ghouls and the Cardinal want chocolate and other doughnuts, but, not just any chocolate or other doughnuts will do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really intentionally plugging Voodoo Doughnuts™ with this story. However, the title doughnut is AWESOME!! If you happen to be in city that had one of their shops, go there and get one! Trust me, they're that good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip to get doughnuts for a whiny Dew and the rest of the entourage, Multi does people watching with unimportant commentating and there's a bit of fun with a little display of dominance from Aether over Dew.

"You're lucky we got here early, guys." I say to them as we walk out to the front of the venue. It'd be fairly easy for us to walk around to find the damned chocolate and other doughnuts the ghouls were craving. 

Aether wraps his arms around me from behind while Multi and Dew look at me with identical head tilts and smirks. 

"It has to be the  _perfect_ chocolate doughnut,  Ezria. Can't be some bland grocer variety." Dew pouts. 

"Or those horrible honey dipped ones from that one place that also has blah coffee," Multi quips. 

"Also 'as to be a place with vegan doughnuts, too. That'll make me a 'appy tummy ghoul." Aether murmurs, his Yorkshire accent a little thick, into my ear before nipping the tip of it causing me to "yip" and the other ghouls to laugh. 

I shake my head before kissing Aether's cheek then quickly nipping the side of his neck, getting him to growl out, "Don't tease or start something you can't finish now."

With a smirk, I move out of his arms and gesture for the three of them to follow me. Before we hit the door, a loud whistle sounds behind us. We turn around and see the Cardinal coming up to us on rapidly moving feet. 

"Your Eminence, can I help you with something?" I ask him as he stops in front of me, gasping slightly. 

"I understand that the four of you are going on a... field trip?  Yes, that's it!  A field trip for doughnuts. Would you be so kind as to get me something chocolate frosted, please?" He asks me with large eyes and a smirk playing about his lips causing his moustache to dance a little bit. 

"Of course. One or two for you and Dix? I know she's fond of them, too."

"Grazie for thinking of her. Two then, plain glazed for her." He grins at me, before looking at the ghouls standing around me. 

"Behave, boys, and take good care of Ezria while you're out and about the humans. Come back quickly as we have soundcheck to do in a few hours."

"Yes, Sir." The four of us say in unison and walk out the doors. 

* * *

 

Outside is almost blindingly bright as we walked down the sidewalk the few blocks to the doughnut shop that I knew the ghouls would love. It was also early enough in the day that we would miss the early morning business crowd and the lunch rush one as well. It also meant fresh doughnuts, too. 

Dew was already grumbling about the brightness and heat as we walked. Multi was avidly people watching as we walked and keeping a running commentary up about the various ones that gobbsmacked him. Aether was quiet walking beside me with his hand holding mine. 

"How much further?" Dew whined.  "It's hot and I'm getting all sweaty and gross."

"Another block and across the street from here, Dew. You get a lot hotter and sweatier on stage, so stop with the whining or no doughnuts for you. And don't you dare slip your skin!" I snap the last at him as his claws start to come out as his eyes change to glowing yellow. 

"Quit being a whinging brat, Dew. Ezria could've told us there was no place around with the doughnuts you're looking for. It's also not too late for us to turn round and take you back for the Cardinal to deal with you." Multi says with a smirk before resuming watching the people milling about. 

Dew growls at us and stomps his foot with a petulant " _FINE_!"

Aether smacks him upside the back of his head then grabs his ponytail, glaring at him. 

"I'm telling the Cardinal 'ow bad you behaved, twerp. Ezria is doing this to shut you up on your belly aching noise about wanting  _good_ chocolate doughnuts  _today_. So 'ow's about you be nice and thankful to 'er right now instead of a spoiled rotten, undeserving git. Eh?"

I had to fight hard not to grin at and throw myself into my ghoul's arms at his stern handling of our little peppery powder keg. Aether being dominant like this was my kryptonite and he knew it. He caught my gaze with his before he winked and blew a kiss at me. 

Dew groaned slightly at his hair being pulled thusly and sighed before apologizing to me. I forgave him but he knew he wasn't off the hook by a long shot. 

A few moments later, we arrived at our destination. There was a small line inside and, thankfully, not out the door. Had it been the latter, Dew would get escorted back to the venue and tossed at The Cardinal by Aether. Oh to be a fly on the wall to watch the punishment! 

"Welcome,  gentleghouls, to Voodoo Doughnuts™!" I said with a grin and chuckle as their eyes popped and jaws dropped. I love this place and knew they would, too. 

It didn't take long for us to get to the counter and pick out the doughnuts we wanted. They had a wonderful variety and I asked the counter girl to clear out a tray of "Diablos Rex™". This sinful doughnut is a devil's food cake doughnut frosted with rich chocolate frosting, topped with a white icing pentagram, red sprinkles and two chocolate chips. Dew looked at me with a rather dubious look as the tray of doughnuts was packed away in several of their pink boxes. 

Aether was ecstatic that they had vegan doughnuts and got himself two boxes filled with them. He was almost loudly purring with happiness as he kissed me,  "Thank you, love, for this."

Multi was busy filling his boxes with Dirt, Froot Loop and Cap'n Crunch doughnuts as well getting a box of half chocolate frosted and half plain glazed for the Cardinal. I had a feeling he'd go for the cereal and dirt ones with his quirks. 

I paid and assigned the ghouls boxes to carry. I made Dew carry the Cardinal's box. Had he been in charge of the chocolate ones, we'd end up down a box from him eating them. It got him to glower and hiss at me but even he knew that he couldn't be trusted with them. 

* * *

 

Once we were outside and walking back to the venue, Dew started to whine again. Not about the heat this time. Now it was the doughnuts he was going off about. 

"Ezriiiiia? Can I pleeeeease have one as we walk back? I was good in the shop. I didn't try grabbing any or try to talk the counter girls into letting me eat one that we were buying anyway. I said I was sorry for being a brat. I'll even take my punishment from the Cardinal like a good boy when we get back. Pleeeeease can I have a chocolate doughnut?"

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow before looking at Aether and Multi. Neither of the other ghouls could help me as they were both chowing down on a doughnut each. They both looked at me and shrugged as if to say, "It's up to you, Ezria."

I shook my head at them and looked at Dew again. He was standing there, scuffling the toe of his shoe on the sidewalk while looking at me with kitten eyes and biting his lower lip.  _Damn it_!  That was another weakness and the little shit knew it!  He was too cute doing that! 

"Okay! You can have  _one_ ,  Dew, and that's it for now. If you beg for another one before we get back to the venue,  I'll let it be known that you were a bratty little shit and you need to be punished. Got it?"

"Yes,  ma'am." He said with a grin as I handed him his treat. I watched him with bated breath while waiting for him to take his first bite. 

Dew looked at it before inhaling the scent of chocolatey goodness before biting into it. As he did, his eyes rolled back into his head, his eyelids closed and he purred,  _loudly_. 

I grinned at him and the other two ghouls as they stared at him. I knew he was going to fall in love with the sinful decadence of the Diablos Rex™! 

After he swallowed that first bite, he grinned at me. 

"You were right. This  _is_ the  _best_ chocolate doughnut,  _ever_!" He exclaimed before spontaneously pecking my lips and grinning as he moved back to continue eating it slowly. 

We got back to and inside the venue just after the ghouls finished their treats. When we got in, the other ghouls, the Cardinal with his beautiful white rat Dix on his shoulder,  and my other Sisters of Sin were waiting for us. Everyone dove into the boxes and made happy grunting noises as they ate. 

Aether and I left them to it and made our way into the backstage area to take care of the excitement we both controlled from his display of dominance fifteen minutes ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether and Ezria have wandered off for some time alone after the field trip...

We wandered the back halls of the venue for a private room we could be alone and undisturbed in. Each twist and turn through the halls while checking doors for unlocked ones aside from the green room and The Cardinal's dressing room. Unfortunately, there weren't any other open rooms. 

"Come, love. The bus should be empty and no one will need in it for awhile. It'll be more comfortable for us in the back of it anyway. The Cardinal won't mind."

Before we move on to the backdoors of the venue, Aether stops to turn towards me before his hands cup my face as he bends down to capture my lips with his. His lips move on mine with firm pressure, the tip of his tongue just barely licks them to get me to open my mouth to him which I do. With a soft growl, he invades my mouth and our tongues swirl and dance around each other. My hands slide up his chest and up around his neck, pulling him closer to me, deepening our kiss. 

Aether gently pushes me backward and I back up until I feel on of the hall walls behind my back. His hands move from cupping my cheeks to slide down my neck and chest to cup my breasts and squeeze them a little roughly before stopping at my waist. He grabs on to my sides and pulls my lower body away from the wall just enough to get his arms around me then picks me up without breaking the kiss. I quickly wrap my legs around him and moaned at the contact of my sex with the hard bulge in his pants. 

I break off our kiss long enough to gasp out, "Hurry, love. I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I come undone and I'd rather not in the middle of this hall and without a change of clothes for both of us."

Aether looks at me with eyes glowing like dark honey and a wicked grin on his lips. 

"I love how my kiss makes you dripping wet with need for me and can make you cum all over me without me saying filthy things or touching your deliciously tight and sweet pussy! You're my good little wanton slut, " he growls out before biting my neck and sucking on my skin, marking me as his alone again. 

"Mmmm please take me to the bus and fuck me, Aether. Pleeeeease." I beg him. 

"As you wish, love." He says as he shifts me to cradle in his arms, one hand under my ass. I can feel his fingers rubbing over my clit and folds through my panties before a claw tears the fabric blocking him from touching me directly. 

"Another pair ruined." I say with a chuckling sigh. 

"You'd 'ave less ruined panties, love, if you'd only wear them after we fuck, even though I do love it when me cum drips down your thighs for a bit afterwards. Makes me want to fuck you again and again just so I can make you a cum dripping mess." He says softly, his full Yorkshire accent out now. 

I squirm in his arms at hearing that as a mini orgasm rockets through and out of me with a squeak. I loved it when he pulled his accent out like that and he knew it, too. The proof of it came out on his fingers which he  brought up to his mouth and licked clean, letting out a shuddering breath. 

Without another word, he quickly moved us down the hall and out to the bus. As we got to the door, Rain was coming out. He looked as if he was going to ask one of us something, but quickly changed his mind before jumping out of our way and scampering off to the back door of the venue.

Before he got inside, I yelled to him, "There's fresh doughnuts inside if you want any!"

Rain looked over his shoulder at me, gave me a thumbs up and slipped inside the door. 

Aether quickly got us in the bus and kicked the door closed. We barely got up the steps before our clothes were being torn at and tossed everywhere in our haste to fuck each other. Once we were nude,  he backed me into the Cardinal's sleeping area, picking me up in the process so I could wrap my legs around him while we resumed kissing before we fell on to the bed. 

I wriggled under him, trying to get his cock inside of me because I didn't want to wait any longer for him to be inside me. The power he has over me is indescribable and I never can get enough of fucking him, tasting him, loving him. My wriggling doesn't go unnoticed and Aether pulls away from me to kneel between my legs with a devious chuckle. 

"Not yet, my little slut. Not until I get a lot more of you that I only got that little taste of just a few moments ago. So delicious and sweet you are, my love. And  _mine_." He says as he throws my legs over his shoulders and dives into my soaking wet quim, laving his tongue over my folds and clit before sucking it between his lips, nipping gently with his teeth. 

My thighs clamp around his head as my hands slide around the top of his smoothly, shaved head. His sideburns tickle my thighs as he moves his mouth over me causing me to buck my pelvis upward off the bed and making him pin me down with steel arms and hands wrapped around my hips and pressing my abdomen down to the bed. 

"Jesus... Fuck... Hell... Don't stop!!" I cried out. 

Aether growled into my flesh as I felt him slip a finger into me and slide it in out of me before adding a second one to the first. It only took a few strokes and curling and uncurling of his fingers over my g-spot for my orgasm to come screaming out of me and all over him, soaking him. 

I watched with half lidded, barely focusing eyes as Aether swiped one of his hands over his face and chin to collect what remained of my juices and licked them up. When he had finished, he Cheshire grinned down at me before placing the tips of his fingers, still slick with my wetness and cum, on my lips. 

"Lick and suck them clean, baby.  Show me what you'll do with that mouth of yours before I put me cock in it." He purred. 

I stuck the top of my tongue out and flicked it against his fingertips before opening my mouth and brought them inside it, sucking them, swirling my tongue around them until he pulled them out with and audible  _*pop*_ from my mouth. 

"Bloody fucking hell, baby! Any more of that and I'll be spent before I fuck your cunt and mouth then cum down your throat. Aye, I'm gonna cum down your throat this time. After the ritual tonight, I fill you up and have you dripping all night so you're a sticky wet mess in the morning when we wake up. Savvy?"

"Mmmmm. Aye, my love." I replied as I quickly slid off the bed to my knees and took the head if his cock in my mouth, relishing the taste of his pre cum that was in between his head and foreskin. I swirled my tongue around between them, earning a shudder and both of his hand gripping my head as a slid my mouth lower on his shaft, bobbing back up a little bit as I moved lower until my lips made contact with his trimmed pubic hair and he was in my throat. I did a quick swallow around him before he pulled me off of him. 

With a hand wrapped in my hair, he pulled me up on to the bed and buried himself to the hilt inside me, pounding his body into mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my hands into his ass. With a slam of our bodies, he lost control of the glamour and his ghoul form came out. 

I screamed at the pleasure of feeling his cock become larger within me, the barbs covering the head of his penis stimulating me further as his tail slithered up around my neck and squeezed, cutting my air off as I came all over him in a flood. 

He kept up the frantic pace for a few more thrusts then began to falter as he got closer to his own release. He loosened the grip of his tail on my neck and growled between pants,  "I'm... gonna... knot... can't... control... feels... too...  ** _gooooood_**!!"

He howls as the knot builds and I scream his name as I come one last time as his seed pours into me in spurts as the knot locks us tighter together with each pulse of cum that pours out. 

Aether half collapses on top of me, kissing my face and lips gently while waiting for the knot to subside. 

"Sorry, love for not cumming down your throat like I had wanted and you wanted me to. Your cunt was just too good for me to stop and go back into your mouth to finish there."

"It's alright, my love. We have tonight for that. Besides, with you knotting this time, I'm not gonna complain. I love it when you do that."

Aether grins at me before kissing me long and deep while slowly moving within me again. 

"Round two." He says as his tail begins to slowly tighten around my neck again. 

"Yes," I hiss out before my voice is taken from me in a gasping moan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dix the Rat was borrowed from a chat friend. She's just a beautiful rat, no shapeshifting powers like my friend's has.


End file.
